


Желаю любви

by sake_neko



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko
Summary: Wishing you love. Happy birthday, Hyoga!
Kudos: 5





	Желаю любви

“Hyoga, today is your day.”

Natasha wrapped her arms around her little boy. Hyoga giggled in her lap. His blond hair fluffed against her chin. He hugged her extra tight.

“Thank you, Mama!” 

The mother smiled as her son gave her a kiss on her cheek. She gently let him slide out of her arms to light his cake. One match struck. Her eyes rested on frosted flowers and candies. With a sigh, she lit the candles.

“I’m sorry, Hyoga. I wanted to make your favorite chocolate cake. But that’s not going to happen this year.”  
“It’s okay, Mama. Your cakes are yummy!”

Natasha blew out the match. Her thin fingers held the celebratory glass high. Oh, what words should she say for her little boy? 

“Why isn’t Father here?”

She lowered her arm.

“He is a very busy man. I’m sure he would’ve loved to be here for you.”  
“But why isn’t he here now?”

Natasha didn’t want to lie to her son.

“I don’t know. He has his reasons.”  
“You say that all the time, Mama.”

She placed the glass on the table. She leaned over and pinched Hyoga’s cheek.

“Come now, Hyoga. Big boys don’t whine like that.”  
“Mama!”

Hyoga pouted but collapsed into a fit of giggles as Natasha tickled his armpits. She sat again in her seat, her son hopped into her lap. 

“Someday, we’ll both understand. Until then, you are the man of the house. Be strong, and do well to make your father proud.”  
“Okay, Mama. I’ll be good.”

From the tone of his voice, her son only said those words to appease. Natasha concealed her pained eyes by nuzzling and kissing the top of her son’s head. She breathed in his scent. Her sweet little boy.

Seven playful tugs of the boy’s ears.

“Grow big, and don’t be a noodle.”

Hyoga giggled. He blew out the candles.

* * * * *

Camus directed his pupils to carry the firewood to the cargo sled. Aquarius heaved the bulky generator onto one shoulder. His blue eyes checked their movements. When Hyoga tripped and scattered his pile of cut logs, the blue-haired mentor sighed. His chest warmed when Isaak hurried to the blond’s side.

“Thank you as always for this.”

Aquarius directed his attention to the proprietor from Kohoutek.

“It is we who should thank you. Your supplies have kept us warm and fed during these long nights. We would not be able to survive without your aid. We're in your debt.”

“And we feel the same for you. Without the breaking of that cliffside, I’m not sure how we would have gotten the latest shipment in time for the families here. Thanks to you and your students, we never have to worry about wild beasts or firewood. Don’t need a lift with these heavier items either. We got you around.”

Laying down the weight at the proprietor’s requested location on the sled, Camus paused when he spotted a pair of tiny feet. They scampered away from him.

“Yakov, don’t be shy.”

The proprietor ushered the runaway to his side. The boy hid behind his legs. Aquarius smiled when two blue eyes and a tiny nose peeked at him.

“Who is this one?”

“My son. Want him to get used to this cold. He’s still young, but he’s a smart one.”

The father rubbed his son’s head.

“These trips are taking a toll on my back and hips. When Yakov grows up, I’m thinking he’ll be the one who comes out here to you three.”

“That’s reassuring news. I’ll look forward to it.”

Hyoga and Isaak’s laughter cut into the foggy morning. 

“Look at them. Seems like they were up to my knees one day, and now they’re up to my waist! Children grow up so fast, don’t they?”

Camus closed his eyes.

“Indeed.”

Outside of Sanctuary, he was aware the world saw him as a boy himself. He would turn seventeen within the next month.

In the eyes of Athena and her Saints, he was already a man once he donned his Gold Cloth. One of these two boys would inherit a Cloth as well, perhaps requiring a duel to the death for the victor. There was no telling when that day would come. It was not within his backbone to betray the law of Sanctuary. 

He could not deny this strange longing within him. Something was off about how he was conducting himself with regards to his disciples. Ripples of change threatened his core. 

Milo chided him the last time they spoke. Of course in battle a Saint should show no mercy to his opponents. Sometimes they weren’t even human. That was on the battlefield. It wasn’t necessary to remain ruthless and cold to people outside of it. Otherwise, they would be betraying the causes of their goddess and the other Saints.

He needed to be an example to his students and strike a balance. They were always learning from him, even if he wasn’t always aware of it.

Fine. He would humor his best friend. Starting today.

“Isaak. Hyoga.”

Aquarius waited for his disciples to file in at attention. He knelt on one knee.

Twelve stern tugs of the blond’s ears. As though the sun had broken through the clouds of a long winter, a thin smile graced Camus’s lips.

“Grow big, and don’t be foolish.”

Hyoga and Isaak’s jaws dropped, like they had just witnessed a supernova. Then the birthday boy nodded, returning his gaze with big starry eyes.

“Yes sir, Master!” 

“No fair, Master. You did it before me!”

The green-haired boy tugged ears with pinked fingers. Camus pressed his palms together on his bent knee, his smile deepening. His disciples didn’t notice, chattering and bickering with one another about the biting chill of Isaak’s skin.

“Don’t forget about my ears next month, Hyoga!”

Hyoga snickered when Isaak elbowed his shoulder. Aquarius rose to his feet and spoke parting words of thanks to the proprietor and his son. His boots glided across the snow. In a single bow, he lifted the crate containing their month of supplies on one shoulder. On the way back to their training grounds, the Gold Saint took another line from his best friend.

Camus was a touch brutal for his training routine that day.

* * * * *

Hyoga set the mountain of chopped firewood onto the sled. He wiped his brow before heading back for the next pile. One-handed lift and carry. He caught a misshapen piece of wood and sliced it with his free hand. Now it was straight and flat; it could fit into a proper fireplace.

The sort of cut Camus used to do.

He huffed at a memory. His master would finesse his cuts for this task. Every time. Isaak too. He would dice the most awkward cuts to be something presentable. He didn’t realize how much they did for him until his first year without them in Siberia.

“Whoa, what a haul! Winter won’t be a problem this year.”

Cygnus turned to Yakov, tilting his head upwards. His friend was taller than him now. A bit of a belly where there wasn’t one before. He still wasn’t quite used to the shift. But as always, it was that cheerful grin that verified he was his old friend. Those childish cheeks and dimples hadn’t changed in all those years. Yakov told the Saint that his wife adored them. 

“Yeah. The winds this month felt colder than last. I wanted to be sure you and your family would be fine.”

“Thanks. It really means a lot that you care. Oh, your stuff is over there. The usuals, right?”

Hyoga set the pile of firewood down on the sled. He bent down for his flask and took a drink. Yakov was tying down the logs with rope. Swallowing and straightening his back, the Saint grabbed the other side to help. 

They slipped into the usuals. Hyoga reported his sightings for wildlife and any environmental hazards. Now and then, he’d mention Bluegraad and Natasha. Yakov would talk about his family and any ongoing changes in Kohoutek. Sometimes Hyoga commented, but often he’d enjoy listening to his friend babble on about an ordinary life. Hearing tales about Yakov’s wife and children reminded the Saint of his reasons for fighting.

Like clockwork, their chats always led into their past. Yakov would lead with “Do you remember that one time when—” and Hyoga rejoined him with “Or how about when Camus—”. Isaak was a hazier subject for Yakov, but he might get lucky and remember something Hyoga missed about him. It was their tip-tap steps of a time long gone. For Hyoga, it kept them alive in a world that was quick to forget.

He’d permit himself this much. He could remain a Saint with this much.

Cygnus grunted when his chest pulsed with pain. That dark wound kept spreading. It was getting harder to breathe.

He waited until Yakov was done taking a drink from his flask.

“Yakov.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to be leaving soon.”

“Oh… okay. Any idea how long this time?”

Hyoga pried open his wooden crate with his bare hands, the nails popping clean through wood. He eyed the dried food and extra clothing. Flowers for Mama. He shrugged.

“Might be for longer than what’s in here.”

“Well, it’ll be real lonely without you around. But you’ll visit the village when you’re done, right?”

Hyoga didn’t want to lie to his friend.

“Yeah. When I’m done.”

“I’ll keep an eye and ear out for you. You’re always a welcome guest in my home. My wife would love to have you.”

“Thank you.”

Yakov chuckled.

“Can’t forget! It's that time of year again.”

Twenty-nine gloved tugs of the blond’s ears.

“Grow big, my friend. And don’t be a noodle now!”

They toasted flasks.

* * * * *

“Is that all? I was expecting a challenge.”

Hyoga struck the pose of his guardian stars. Kouga and Eden groaned on their backs.

“Ugh, okay! I get it, we lost.”  
“A Legendary Saint would surpass us.”

Cygnus straightened his posture and crossed his arms.

“Without a Cloth and no cosmo, you mean. I only won because of my years of experience. Wearing Cloths may result in a different conclusion.”

Pegasus rolled to his feet.

“Maybe, huh? Should we give it a try?”

Eden chopped his head. Kouga yelped under his hand and barked for an explanation. Orion glared at him with his jade eyes.

“ _Kouga_. You were the one who said you wouldn’t want to do that. You just were curious to see our capabilities, remember?”  
“Ah, yeah…”

The redhead laughed. Far from convincing.

While the youths caught their second wind, Hyoga lectured them on their weaknesses. Some of those which could not be negated with cosmo and Cloth like stance, breathing technique, and faulty strategies. Learning and overcoming these flaws would spare them regrets in the battlefield. Eden acknowledged his criticisms. Kouga needed another physical demonstration before he could begin to understand.

Assured that his words were clear, the blond led the young men to his wooden shelter. He could tell from their worn eyes that they were starving. They must have wandered for hours to find him. Observations which proved to be true over a bowl of warm stew. Kouga dipped into a lengthy tale about how the duo struggled to cross permafrost on the way over. Eden smirked.

“You mean you did. I was fine.”  
“Was not! Your fingers were blue!”

Hyoga let them prattle as he drank from his mug. He visited Yakov a few days ago, his friend reminding him of when he bickered with Isaak over who was the tallest between them. If he closed his eyes, he could hear his friend’s voice again. Camus sighing at their foolishness. Listening longer to other people’s joy, he could recall Mama’s smile.

Bellies full and feet warmed, the young Saints thanked their host for his hospitality. It was time to leave and experience new things in the world. Cygnus saw them out at the door. Pegasus gasped like a lightning bolt hit him.

“That’s right. Before we go, Shun-san asked us to do this. Sorry we’re a few days late.”

Kouga hopped in front of their superior.

Thirty-nine fast tugs of Cygnus’s ears.

“Grow big, and don’t be a needle!”

Hyoga gawked at the young man. Eden heaved a long sigh.

“Grow big, and don’t be a noodle, you fool.”  
“Hey, I knew what it was!”  
“I didn’t count for you. Current age plus one, remember?”  
“I know. I did it just fine, _Eden_.”

Struck by the warmth in his chest, Hyoga humphed. His blue eyes softened.

“You have my thanks, young Saints.”

A shared smile between the trio. The youths tightened their grips on their Pandora Boxes.

“Anyway, thanks again for having us. See ya later!”  
“Sorry for bothering you.”

Hyoga lost the hard slant in his voice.

“Yeah. Farewell.”

He watched the young Saints resume their journey. Hyoga smiled as Kouga suddenly dragged Eden toward the worst permafrost areas. Cygnus could have warned them, but why bother.

It was fun to see the future shine brighter under their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, ice boy! I couldn't decide on any pairing that I liked the best for him. It was a toss up between this or a Milo/Camus/Hyoga sorta story, which I wasn't confident writing yet.
> 
> In my mind, Crystal Saint said happy birthday too. Just not here. I didn't know how to work him in, sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness.


End file.
